Alvaro Alternate Ending, Draft 1
by sheilayuki
Summary: Still a draft...Well, I love the ending coz, Alvaro is the only antagonist in this story - -'...and everytime a handsome yet evil... fangirl scream ...the story is all about Alvaro and his dark organization, and Ami is CSI agent


Lulu

[Alvaro?]

Alvaro

[Thanks, Lulu-chan, for helping me get this.]

Lulu

What? He is Alvaro...Yes, he is...and damn, he is so hot...wait, wait, Lulu! How come you are that pervert? There's a serious matter should be handled...

Lulu

[Give, it, back, now!]

Alvaro

[If you want this bad, I propose a game]

Alvaro held Lulu's hand and chanted a spell.

Alvaro

[You have to steal this medallion from me, or else you die]

Lulu

[Are you kidding me! You are not Alvaro! Where is he! Who are you! Rena Arura...]

Alvaro

[Hey, hey, calm down... Now, I'm not Alvaro. Alvaro before is a fake, and I'm the real 'him'. Well, you are bound to my spell already, so, you decide. If you refuse and choose to die, then this is mine.]

Lulu

[Don't do whatever you like!]

Ami

[Stop it right there, Alvaro!]

Lulu

[Huh! Ami?]

Alvaro

[Hmm...a Guard, also hiding in this school, impressive...Jaa, I leave then!]

Lulu

[Rena Arufa!...Ugh!]

Ami

[Rena Faruru! Dammit! He has gone]

Back to dorm...

Ami

[Sorry to surprise you. I am actually a Magic Guard. Magic Guard is like CSI, I think. I go to this school to complete my mission, to catch an assassin that disguises as a student. I need to complete this mission to pass exam. I'm surprised, Alvaro-kun, really the culprit. No matter what, I have to catch him. Lulu, are you hurt? Lulu?]

Lulu

[Ah, gomen...]

Ami

[I know you are shocked, but you must know. Alvaro is a member of Dark Magic Cult. This organization uses dark magic, thinking they are god, ressurect souls, creating disaster, and so on. They get money by receiving request. Hard to uncover because they have assassins, who are skilled in hiding.]

Lulu

[Why Alvaro wants that medallion]

Ami

[Not really sure, but I hear that the medallion is one of 7 Sacred Relic. They want to absorb Hades power, to make them stronger, but still the purpose in unknown, but we believe, this power will be used to achieve the strongest Dark Magic ever, creating new Earth!]

Lulu

[Whoaa, isn't that great?]

Ami

[No, they will destroy our world, replace it with new Earth. I should say, we all will be massacred. Well, next year is 2012, and Hades will show up. We need to stop the cult from collecting all relics]

On the next day...night

Lulu

[...Letter?]

Come to narrow street near main road...alone

Lulu

[I am...

[Tells Ami]

*[Go alone]*

Main road

Alvaro

[Nice, you come alone...]

Lulu

[...What do you want...]

Alvaro

[If you want this medallion back, drink this]

Lulu

I will pretend to drink first...

Alvaro

[...]

Lulu

[You don't stop me, you are really intend to kill me...Alright...I will drink]

Alvaro

[!Wha...]

Lulu

This is...the end?

Ami

[Lulu! Alvaro, you bastard, what are you doing!]

Alvaro

[She is really idiot...That's berry is really poisonous but will kill her in several days though...huh, this is wildflower. Boil and give this to her.]

Ami

[Hey, you, wait! Lulu, hang on!]

On the next day...

Ami

[Are you alright, Lulu?]

Lulu

[Ugh, I'm not dead yet?]

Ami

[Sigh, he gives me wildflower for the cure]

Lulu

[I thought he wanted to kill me...]

Ami

[Why you drink that? You know that's poison...]

Lulu

[There's no need for me to live. I can't stand with this suffering anymore...]

Ami

[Only for a man? You have known his true nature! You want to give up your dream to be a witch! Lulu, this is not over yet! You doesn't owe anything to him! Your death will mean nothing! Stand up, Lulu, forget him! You live not for him, you live for yourself!]

Lulu

[Ami...Yes, I really forget my dream, and if I face my grandma, she will be very angry...But, Ami, he gives those wildflowers so he still...]

Ami

[I can't debate this one, but I say maybe. He wants to try you. You know, he is an assassin and it is a great deal to have a relationship with a witch like you. He knows your life will be in danger because people who hate the cult automatically hate him also. You may be the target, so he test you if you can protect yourself. You drink that poison, then I think he choose to leave you]

Lulu

[No matter what, I'm still happy]

Ami

[Listen, Lulu, we don't only face Alvaro, but also whole organization. We need to tell senseis as soon as possible, but keep the secret from the students and outside]

Principal's room

Ivan-sensei

[So, that's it...but that's great we have Ami, the guard]

Ami

[Leave it to me]

Vania

[But still, we have to make a move. We shall choose best students to catch the organization. Ami, we also need Magic Guards. Can you contact them?]

Ami

[Yes, they are agreed to work with academy and they wish to have a secret meeting with you all. They propose in the Magician Hall and held a banquet as cover]

Elbert

[That's great]

The meeting runs in the underground of the hall. Several Magic Guard, include Ami, dispatch and Julius, Est, Noel, Bilal, Lagi and Lulu are chosen.

Cult headquarter

Alvaro

[This, the medallion]

?

[Very well, Alvaro. I hear, you steal this from a girl...]

Alvaro

[I cast a spell so she would forget everything...]

?

[You don't kill her...Maybe, I am the one who should]

Alvaro

[Don't you dare to touch her!]

?

[You get this medallion but you make a mistake. You show that you are an assassin and you don't kill her...]

Alvaro

[Killing a woman, unethical]

?

[I don't take a damn about ethics...well, she might have been killed anyway. Well, if you want her save, take the next relic, the golden cup]

Alvaro

[...]

Julius, Est, Noel, Lagi, Bilal and Lulu are stayed in every academy that have the relic...Lulu, yeah, in where the golden cup is...

Ami

[Surrender!]

Lulu

[Stop it right there...ugh!]

One of the magic guard, yeah, real culprit sent by ?

Alvaro manages to save her and kills the right-hand man...

?

[You betray us...]

Battle, battle, end...

Lulu

[Finally, we stop this...]

Alvaro

[Sorry Lulu, I...]

Lulu

[That's OK. Will you come back?]

Alvaro

[ I can't, I am a wanted person already. I have to go.]

Lulu

[You won't kill anymore right? What will you do?]

Alvaro

[Well, I will train hard to improvemy magic...]

Lulu

[Very well, then. I will train hard, and we face each other, one day, and find out who is the strongest.]

Alvaro

[Yeah, don't dissapoint me or else I will kill you]

Lulu

[Farewell, then...]


End file.
